1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein relates to support for the abdomen, lower back, and groin, in particular, to a device and methods for using the device to provide needed support to men or women.
2. Description of the Related Art
As people age, they may be beset with a variety of medical conditions. One condition includes that of a distended abdomen. For example, both men and women may be overcome by obesity. Further, women may become pregnant. Often, the condition is severe enough that it presents physical challenges in the conduct of daily living.
Some attempts have been made to provide a short term remedy. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,836,824 and 5,702,286, both entitled “Prenatal Cradle” disclose a prenatal cradle or undergarment for use by obese individuals and pregnant women for supporting a baby, surrounding amniotic fluid, and associated matter in a pregnant woman's uterus by redistributing around the hips, torso and lower back downward and forward pressures exerted by the baby without inward movement towards the neck. The prenatal cradle is alleged to relieve strain on the woman's lower back, abdomen, and groin area. The prenatal cradle includes an adjustable womb band for supporting the uterus, and a pair of torso bands for redistributing the uterine weight across the torso. Connecting the womb band to the pair of torso bands is a pair of associated side members which distribute the uterine weight around the trunk of the woman, separating the torso bands and exposing the abdomen, supposedly to relieve groin pressure without imposing constricting inward pressure on the uterus. The patent also asserts that the prenatal cradle provides a method for ease of removal during Braxton Hicks contractions by loosening and positioning the front portion of the womb band above the uterus, returning the womb band below the uterus when the contractions have subsided.
Unfortunately, both versions of the prenatal have certain limitations. For example, the prenatal cradle includes components that are permanently affixed to each other. Accordingly, adjustment as well as replacement of components, such as those that wear, is not a simple process.
Therefore, what is needed is an improved abdominal support system.